


Insomnia

by CloverHighFive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Sleeping Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHighFive/pseuds/CloverHighFive
Summary: Dean can't sleep because Cas isn't with him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Cloverhighfive's Destiel fluff, Cloverhighfive's entire list of Destiel stories





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this tiny thing to pass time while having insomnia myself. I have no idea if it's cute or just plain. You tell me.

Dean had been tossing and turning so much that in the wee hours of the morning, he was still wide awake, and now hungry. “Fuck it.” He got up and went to the kitchen.

Castiel was sitting there with a book. He looked up when Dean entered.  
“Hello Dean.”  
“Hey Cas.”  
Dean opened the fridge and surveyed the contents.  
“What are you going to cook?”  
“Nothing. I don’t want to wake Sam.” He took some leftover pizza. “This is always good cold.” He went to the table and sat in front of Castiel. “Whatcha readin’?”  
“Church and Symbolism Through Art in the XVIIth Century.”  
“Hm. Pretty images?”  
“Yes.”  
Dean munched on his pizza.  
“Dean.”  
“Myeah.”  
“You haven’t slept a full night since we’ve been together.”  
Dean finished his slice and closed the box. “Really?”  
“You’ve joined me in the kitchen every night.”  
“Yeah I guess.”  
“Dean. You asked me to stay. That’s all I needed to hear from you. I’m not leaving, you can rest assured.”  
“Yeah, yeah. It’s just weird having a boyfriend who doesn’t need to sleep.”  
“Oh.”  
Dean got up and put the pizza box back in the fridge. He came back to the kitchen table and leaned in, giving Castiel a kiss. “’Night babe.”  
“Night.”  
Dean turned to go to his room. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Castiel following him. “What are you doing?”  
“I’m going with you.”  
“Um, OK.”  
Dean went into his room, Castiel followed him in and closed the door.  
Dean slipped under the covers. He heard rustling. “What are you doing?”  
“I’m getting ready for bed. I don’t need my clothes for that.”  
“What?”  
Dean felt the bed dip and then Castiel’s arms were around him, his whole body against him, warming him. “But Cas, you don’t sleep.”  
Castiel gave Dean a kiss and nudged his nose in his neck. “All things considered, watching over you from here is much better. You can sleep now. I’ll be here.”  
Dean trailed a hand on Castiel’s arm, holding him. Dean’s breathing became deep and even. A few moments passed. “Cas?”  
“Yes, Dean.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Soon enough Castiel heard soft snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also [on tumblr](https://cloverhighfivewritestoo.tumblr.com/post/190979392627/insomnia).
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D If you liked it, kudos are like hugs for writers! And if you feel like commenting, I'll answer back! :) Have a nice day/night/timeless travel!


End file.
